


Third Impression

by DeathBelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward College Boys, College!AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: If Semi has a type, Kuroo isn't it.After their first meeting, Semi concludes that Kuroo is smug, presumptuous, and a little too flirtatious for his own good. Their second encounter doesn't change his mind, and Semi does his best to avoid a third.Kuroo has other ideas, and Semi finds himself tricked into an impromptu tutoring session with Kuroo himself.It doesn't go as badly as Semi expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EreKanezawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreKanezawa/gifts).



> Thank you for making me ship this, Ere. ♡♡

When Tendou had invited him to go out, Semi had agreed with one firm condition: he was _not_ going to a gay bar. Tendou had agreed immediately, which should have been suspicious. He never gave in that easily.

Semi hadn’t been out in a while though, so he chose to ignore the warning signs and trust his long-time friend. 

It was no surprise when that turned out to be a mistake.

“I hate you,” said Semi, his voice as flat as the beer he’d just been served. The keg must have been on its last legs. Semi considered sending it back and requesting a new drink, but that would require extra interaction with the overly flirtatious bartender, and he wanted to avoid that as long as possible. He took another drink and fought back a cringe, too aware of the wide grin leaning further into his space.

“No you don’t,” said Tendou. He spoke directly into Semi’s ear, to be heard over the pulse of music without shouting. “You love me and you know it.”

Semi gave him a glare that suggested otherwise, but Tendou laughed him off.

Semi swiveled away from him, scowling at the interior of the bar instead. There were more people than he preferred, which was to be expected for a Saturday night. If Tendou had brought him there on a weekday, maybe the crowd wouldn’t have been so oppressive.

Then again, Semi wouldn’t have allowed himself to be dragged downtown when he had classes the following day. He’d always been too responsible for that.

Tendou, on the other hand, sometimes seemed that he didn’t have a responsible bone in his body.

“It’s cool, right?” said Tendou, leaning into him. “This is my favorite bar!”

Semi understood why. The place was tinted by an array of neon lights in a kaleidoscopic strobe, flashing across the sea of people. Some of the patrons were at tables, in pairs or larger groups, flanked by huddles of empty glasses. Many had drifted to the dance floor, swaying in time to the rhythm pumping through the speakers. Semi could guess each individual’s level of inebriation based on the sloppiness of their dancing. 

All things considered, it did seem like Tendou’s sort of place. But it certainly wasn’t Semi’s, and he slid another glare at Tendou.

“Don’t look at me like that, Semi-Semi,” said Tendou. He reached out to pat Semi’s head and was smacked away. “If you’d stop being so uptight you’d have a good time. Get another drink. My treat.”

Semi’s beer was still half-full, and it was a miracle he’d choked down that much of it. “No thanks.”

Tendou shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m just looking out for you.”

“If you were looking out for me, you wouldn’t have dragged me here.”

“There was no dragging involved. They do, however, have drag shows on Friday nights so if you’re free next week-”

“No, Tendou.”

Tendou grinned, unfazed by Semi’s attitude. He slung an arm across Semi’s shoulders, clinging on even when Semi tried to shake him off. “Look, Semi-Semi. I know you don’t want to be here, but I also know you don’t get out much. Especially not around people of a similar mindset, if you know what I mean.”

Unfortunately, Semi had been around Tendou so often that he always knew what he meant, no matter how confusing or convoluted their conversations became. 

“I’m just trying to help you out here,” said Tendou. “Broadening your horizons. Finding some opportunities. For example...” He used the arm hooked around Semi’s neck to point out toward the dance floor. “See anything you like? I’m sure an attractive young man such as yourself could take his pick.”

Semi rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Is that a no?”

“Yeah, it’s a no. I’m not interested.” Semi spun his stool back around and waved for the bartender, giving into the inevitable. He asked for a mixed drink instead, to avoid the minefield of a conversation that would spring out of a complaint. 

“Why not?” asked Tendou, leaning into him again.

“I’m just not.”

“C’mon, Semi-Semi. Someone here has to meet your standards. What’s your type?”

“What’s _your_ type?” Semi shot back, just to avoid the question. He didn’t expect a real answer, and a second later, he wished he hadn’t asked at all.

“There.” Tendou pointed to a man sitting alone, gray hair cut into a neat crew cut. He must have been in his mid-forties at least, maybe older. Tendou’s grin widened. “That’s my type.”

Semi looked from the man to Tendou, his stare flat. “Bullshit.”

“I go where the money is, Semi-Semi.” The bartender came back with Semi’s fresh drink, and a refill for Tendou’s empty one. Tendou scooped his up with a grin. “Look at his threads. That man is itching to spend some money.”

“Please tell me you’re joking. Please.”

“Sure. I’m joking.” It was painfully insincere. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go talk to him about something pure and innocent. Nothing for you to worry about.”

Semi grabbed his sleeve. “Don’t you dare leave me.”

“Chill, Semi-Semi. I’ll be back. I’m not going home with him tonight… probably.” He brushed Semi’s hand away. “Gotta go before that cute little twink closes in. I wouldn’t stand a chance. Pull the stick out of your ass and have a good time. I’ll be back in a few.” Tendou gave him a parting salute and hustled over to his target, slowing only when he was a few paces away to approach at a normal stride.

A young man who looked barely over eighteen stopped in his tracks, frowned at Tendou, and turned to rejoin his friends across the bar.

Semi swiveled back around and took a gulp of his drink. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself get talked into this.

“You know, you might be the most unhappy person I’ve ever seen in this bar.”

The voice was close enough that Semi flinched away, grip spasming around his drink. He swung around to find a man with a grin that curved a little more sharply than Tendou’s, golden eyes gleaming beneath a crown of chaotic hair. He’d propped himself against the bar beside Tendou’s vacant stool, leaning further into Semi’s space than was entirely comfortable. 

Semi eased away from him, keeping to the extreme edge of his seat. “I’m not unhappy.”

The stranger’s grin curved higher. “Is that so? You can understand my mistake. Your face says otherwise, and your tone isn’t very convincing, either.”

Semi’s eyes narrowed. “It’s none of your business.”

The stranger shrugged. “Nah, I guess it’s not.” Rather than moving along, as Semi expected, he hopped onto Tendou’s stool and propped his elbows on the bar, still tilting toward Semi. “What’s your name?”

Semi eyed him more closely. He was young, probably as young as Semi, if he were to guess. Other than the state of his hair, which looked like the ground zero of a nuclear detonation, he wasn’t bad looking. Quite the opposite, in fact. If Semi had seen him somewhere else, somewhere that he was more comfortable, he may have been interested. 

Maybe, but right now he was only annoyed.

Semi took another sip of his drink, pointedly facing forward. That should have been a clear indication of his disinterest, but the stranger didn’t take the hint.

“I’m Kuroo,” he said, still friendly despite Semi’s demeanor. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Semi didn’t acknowledge him.

Kuroo nudged Semi’s thigh with his knee. “That’s your cue to tell me your name, too. It’s only fair.”

“I didn’t ask for yours,” said Semi, “so no, it’s not fair.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows rose. One of them, anyway; the other one was covered by hair so Semi couldn’t be sure what it was doing. “Okay then. I can take a hint.”

“Can you?” asked Semi, drily. “Could’ve fooled me.”

To his surprise, Kuroo laughed. “Okay, I get it. Play hard to get if you want. But if you change your mind…” He leaned over the bar to swipe a cocktail napkin from the other side and plucked a black pen out of his breast pocket. 

Semi raised a brow. That didn’t seem like a usual thing to carry to a bar.

“Here,” said Kuroo. He printed a messy scrawl across the napkin and pushed it over to Semi. 

It was a phone number. Semi made no move to take it.

Kuroo clicked the pen and put it back in his pocket. He must have carried around for this exact reason, and that made Semi even more skeptical of him. “No pressure. I’ll be around all night though, if you change your mind.”

“I won’t,” said Semi flatly. “Thanks.”

Kuroo shrugged, unbothered, and hopped off the stool. “See you around then, nameless stranger.” He waved and melded back into the crowd. It was easy to track his progress across the bar. His height kept him a head above mostly everyone else.

Semi watched him until he disappeared, then turned back to finish his drink. He eyed the napkin by his elbow and thought about balling it up and throwing it over his shoulder. Instead he folded it and tucked it in his pocket. Not because he would use it – he was absolutely certain he would not – but because he wasn’t quite _that_ rude.

Maybe Kuroo Tetsurou was a nice guy. Then again, maybe he was the type of guy who went bar crawling and went home with anyone who spared him a second glance. It was impossible to tell, and Semi had developed a habit of assuming the worst.

When Tendou returned, thankfully alone, he confirmed Semi’s suspicions.

“I saw you taking to the guy with the hair.” He made a motion toward his own head, mimicking the shape of Kuroo’s hair. “I see him here a lot. He seems like he knows how to have a good time.”

That cemented Semi’s opinion of Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Are you interested?” asked Tendou. He looked over his shoulder, as if seeking Kuroo in the crowd. “He’s not my type, but you could do worse. I could get his number for you.”

“I already got it,” said Semi, “and I’m going to trash it, when we leave. I’m not interested.”

“C’mon, Semi-Semi. Don’t be that way. Give him a chance.”

“No.” Semi finished his drink and slapped the glass against the bar. “This isn’t my scene, Tendou. Let’s just go get dinner or something.”

“They serve food here.”

Semi’s glare was scalding, and Tendou finally gave in.

“Okay, okay. Let me just go tell my new friend goodbye. Be right back.” He gave Semi a wink and slipped through the crowd to lean over the older man’s shoulder, murmuring much too closely into his ear.

Semi shook his head and slid a handful of yen across the bar to pay for his drinks. He couldn’t wait to get out of that place. If it was up to him, he would never think of that bar or anyone in it ever again.

  
  
  
  
  
That would have worked out just fine, if he hadn’t been hired for an early tutoring session first thing Monday morning.

Typically Semi didn’t hold tutoring sessions until evenings, after his own classes were finished. He’d never been a morning person, and since he made his own schedule, he thought he could afford to be picky. Besides, he’d never lacked potential students by sticking to later hours.

This was an exception, because the girl on the phone had sounded desperate to pass her literature exam and had offered to pay extra for quick service. Semi couldn’t say no to that, even if it meant rising at the break of dawn to drag himself over to the library.

The campus looked different that early in the morning. It was dreary, despite the dazzling sunrise cresting in the east. Then again, that dreariness was probably just a direct reflection of Semi’s mood.

Despite his intolerance of mornings, he made it through the hour-long tutoring session with unfailing tact. He was a professional after all, considering he’d been tutoring underclassmen for the past two years without incident. It was his responsibility to pull himself together no matter the circumstances.

The extra large coffee he’d picked up on the way to the library hadn’t hurt, either.

He was on his way out, planning to swing back by the café for one more cup, when he felt the weight of an insistent stare from across the library. He turned slightly, wondering if he’d imagined the itching feeling at the back of his scalp, and found a pair of golden eyes staring back.

It took Semi a second too long to recognize him, because the atmosphere was all wrong. There was no way that was the same person he’d met on Saturday night. Sure, the hair was the same, and the eyes, and the lean frame and the handsome face, but it couldn’t be _him_ , not _here_.

Even as Semi tried to convince himself, Kuroo rose from his chair and started in Semi’s direction, his surprise giving way to a pleased grin. 

“Hey, fancy meeting you here!” said Kuroo, drawing close.

Semi realized he’d stopped walking. He fixed that immediately, turning on his heel and heading toward the door.

“Woah, wait up.” Kuroo kicked into a quick pace to keep up with him. “What’s the rush? You weren’t in a hurry a minute ago.”

“I remembered something I need to do.”

“Are you a tutor, too?” asked Kuroo, undeterred. “This floor is reserved for tutoring sessions only, and you don’t seem like the kind of guy who needs one.”

“You don’t know me.”

“No, but I’d like to.”

Semi glanced at him, and Kuroo smiled back.

“I don’t have time for this.” Semi approached the exit so quickly that he had to pause and wait for the automatic door to slide open. 

“Will you have time later, then?”

“No. Just forget you ever saw me at that bar.”

“Right,” said Kuroo, as Semi fled outside. “As if I could forget a face like yours.”

Semi looked over his shoulder. Kuroo gave him a lazy wink, and Semi whipped his head back around, gripping the strap of his bag so tightly that his nails bit into his palms. His face was hot, but that must have been the heat of the morning sun, because he was _not_ blushing, not over someone like Kuroo.

He tried to shake all thoughts of the encounter out of his head as he approached the café, the familiar atmosphere gradually calming the flustered twist in his gut. It wasn’t something to waste time worrying over. He was familiar with his fellow tutors; the ones who worked in the evenings alongside him, anyway. He’d never seen Kuroo Tetsurou in the library, which suggested he wouldn’t run into him by accident again.

As long as Semi stuck to his regular schedule, Kuroo wouldn’t be a problem.

  
  
  
  
  
Semi continued his week without incident. By Thursday, he was no longer holding his breath each time he entered the library, afraid Kuroo would pop up out of nowhere and accost him. Semi had seen no sign of him since Monday. It seemed Kuroo was only around in the mornings, which made him easy to avoid.

After class on Friday, Semi headed toward the library for his scheduled tutoring session. He’d thought he would have the evening off, but he’d gotten a text the day before from a fellow student begging for a last-minute session to finish up an overdue literary analysis. Semi didn’t mind the late scheduling. It meant more money for him, and it wasn’t as if he had anything better to do. He’d told Tendou in no uncertain terms that he was never going out with him again.

Tendou had hardly heard him, because he’d been busy texting someone that Semi suspected was the older man from the bar. Semi preferred not to think about that.

Semi arrived early, as usual, and claimed his favorite table in the back corner. It was the farthest away from anyone else, which meant less distractions. Semi had no problems staying focused, but most of his underclassmen couldn’t say the same. There was a reason they needed tutoring.

He’d just pulled out his phone to check the chain of messages Tendou had sent him during his last class when someone plopped into the chair across from him. Semi raised his head, a greeting already forming on his tongue.

He went mute when he was met with Kuroo’s sly grin.

“Hey there, Semi-kun,” said Kuroo. “How’s it going?”

Semi wished he had something heavier than his phone. He would’ve thrown it right at that smug face. “How do you know my name?”

Kuroo sat back in his chair, still grinning. “I ran down that little freshman girl you tutored Monday morning. Told her I needed a good tutor, too. She gave me your info. She was quite impressed with you. I told her you wouldn’t be interested though, she’s not really your type.”

“What are you doing here?” said Semi, the words sliding through his teeth.

Kuroo shrugged. “Making conversation. You’re making it hard, though. Are you always this annoyed or is it just me?”

“It’s just you.” Semi tucked his phone away and crossed his arms with a scowl. “Go sit somewhere else. I’m waiting for someone.”

“I know,” said Kuroo. “It’s me. Teach me something, Semi-kun.”

Semi’s glare narrowed. “That’s not funny.”

“It’s not supposed to be. I’m serious.” Kuroo whipped his cell out and scrolled to his messages, selecting a conversation and sliding it across the table for Semi to see.

It was the text he’d received the day before, requesting a tutor.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope,” said Kuroo. “Not kidding.”

“You’re not the one who paid. It was Bokuto… something.”

Kuroo grinned again. “Bo is my best friend. I got him to send the payment because I knew you wouldn’t take it if it had my name on it. I’ll pay him back in beer later.”

If Semi had compiled a list of the most annoying times in his life – 98% of them involving Tendou – this would have ranked at the top.

“I’m leaving,” said Semi flatly. He grabbed his bag and stood, but Kuroo hopped to his feet as well, stepping into his path. 

“C’mon, you have to stay,” said Kuroo. It sounded more pleading than demanding. “Bo already paid you for an hour.”

“I’ll give him a refund.”

“Or you could just keep the money and humor me.” Kuroo smiled, and it was a little softer than his other grins. There was no edge to it, no sharpness in his eyes. “I’m not that bad, I swear. Just talk to me for a little while.”

Semi glared up at him, suspicious. He realized only now just how tall Kuroo was. When he was that close, Semi had to tilt his head back just to see his face.

It was no less attractive at that near distance, and Semi hated himself for thinking it.

“Why?” said Semi. “What are you getting out of this?”

“A conversation with you.”

“Why do you even want to talk to me? You don’t know me.”

“Exactly,” said Kuroo. “That’s the problem.”

Semi stared up at him. He didn’t understand what was going on here. Surely Kuroo had better things to do than harass him. There’d been no shortage of eligible men at the club last week. There was no reason for Kuroo to fixate on him.

Slowly, Semi sank back into his seat, still watching Kuroo through narrowed eyes. Kuroo exhaled, as if relieved, and circled back to the other side of the table to reclaim his chair. 

“Do you even study literature?” asked Semi.

“Nope,” said Kuroo brightly. “Science. Chemistry is in my blood.” He grinned, but it wasn’t the same grin from before. It was slightly lopsided, a little too wide. “Get it? Because blood is made up of chemicals? It’s a science joke.”

Semi’s lip curled. He was embarrassed _for_ Kuroo. 

“Anyway,” said Kuroo, waving a hand, “tell me about you. I’m guessing you study literature since that’s the only thing you tutor for. What other stuff do you like?”

Semi eyed him, skeptical. He still didn’t know quite what was happening, but Library Kuroo seemed much more harmless than Club Kuroo. It wouldn’t hurt to talk to him for an hour so he didn’t have to refund the tutoring fee.

Kuroo propped an elbow on the table and cupped his chin in his hand. He grinned and said, “C’mon, Semi-kun. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.”

Semi rolled his eyes, but answered Kuroo’s question, and then the next one, and the one after that. 

Talking to him wasn’t difficult, as Semi had expected. The conversation was easy, flowing back and forth between them like a gentle tide. Kuroo offered stupid jokes every now and then that made Semi cringe, and his laugh was like nails on a chalkboard, but aside from that, he wasn’t terrible. Semi had assumed he would be a little creepy, or a shade too provocative, but he said nothing inappropriate. By the time the hour drew to an end, Semi could have almost convinced himself he’d never met Kuroo in the club at all.

“Your time is up,” said Semi, checking his cell. He’d actually ran several minutes over, but that was his own fault. “You’d better leave me a good review. Say the session was enlightening.”

“Oh, it was,” said Kuroo with a grin. “Very enlightening.” There was something suggestive in the spark of his eyes, and Semi looked away.

“I’ll see you around,” said Semi, grabbing his bag as he stood. 

“What about tomorrow?”

Semi paused and looked over his shoulder. “What?”

“What if I see you around tomorrow,” said Kuroo. He pushed his chair neatly under the table and strolled up beside Semi, hands in his pockets. “You busy?”

“I figured you’d be out working the crowd at the bar,” said Semi. “My friend said he sees you there a lot.”

Kuroo winced, just barely. “Yeah, I, uh… I like hanging out there. Not in a sleazy way. I don’t just try and pick up guys all the time.”

Semi raised a brow. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Kuroo yanked a hand out of his pocket and scratched awkwardly at the back of his hair. “Okay, I do sometimes. You were different, though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kuroo gestured at him, helplessly. “Just _look_ at you. The only reason dudes weren’t swarming all over you was because you looked so pissed off that it was intimidating. I decided to take my chances anyway. Didn’t work out so well for me, but hey, at least I tried.”

Semi pretended his face wasn’t warm. If he didn’t think about it, that meant it wasn’t happening. 

“So what do you say?” prodded Kuroo, when Semi didn’t speak. “Want to hang out tomorrow?”

Semi’s instinct was to say no, for the sake of consistency. He almost did, but bit down on the refusal just in time. 

He didn’t want to admit it, even to himself, but he kind of wanted to accept.

Kuroo wasn’t as bad as he’d thought. He wasn’t bad at all, based on the hour they’d just spent together. He was kind of a nerd, and his jokes were stupid, but something about that was endearing. 

And no matter how badly Semi wanted to think otherwise, he couldn’t deny that Kuroo was attractive.

Aside from the hair, which looked just as bad now as it had when they’d met at the bar.

“Okay,” said Semi. Kuroo’s eyes went wide, but before he could say anything, Semi continued. “We can have another tutoring session. Make sure you send the money through before tomorrow.”

Semi walked away, a smile tugging at his mouth. Kuroo rushed to follow, a fragmented protest on his tongue.

“I’m kidding,” said Semi, not looking at him. “You have my number. Text me tomorrow and we’ll make plans.”

Kuroo perked up immediately. “For real?”

“Yeah, for real.”

“Awesome! Great. Okay, I’ll do that. Tomorrow. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Semi snorted quietly as they reached the door. He gave Kuroo a parting wave and branched off in the opposite direction.

When he was halfway back to his dorm, he logged into his university account and refunded the most recent tutoring payment he’d received from Bokuto Koutarou. 

He wasn’t going to tell Kuroo he’d done it, and he hoped Kuroo’s friend Bokuto didn’t tell him, either.

  
  
  
  
  
They went to dinner the following evening. Semi did the unthinkable and asked Tendou to help him choose his clothes, because as much as he denied it, he knew he didn’t have much of a fashion sense. Kuroo’s chaotic appearance suggested he wouldn’t mind, but Semi didn’t want to make a bad impression.

He was surprised that he cared, considering how averse he’d been to Kuroo’s company only a few days ago. 

Tendou dressed him in a nice pair of slacks and a button-up, all dark, muted colors, which was the opposite of what Semi would have chosen. Kuroo was dressed in a similar way, so Semi assumed Tendou had made a good decision for once.

Dinner was nice. There was nothing awkward or strained about it, as Semi had feared. The conversation flowed as smoothly as it had done the day before. Semi was comfortable, and Kuroo seemed to be having a good time, even though he’d traded in a trip to the gay bar in exchange for this date with Semi. He didn’t act as if it was a loss.

Semi liked him. He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but it was true. He liked him, and when Kuroo asked if he wanted to hang out at his dorm after dinner, Semi hesitated for only a moment before saying yes.

“You have a single room?” asked Semi, peering through the doorway as Kuroo stepped inside. The trek back to campus had been long, but it was better than squeezing onto a bus at that time of night. 

“Nice, right?” said Kuroo, kicking off his shoes. He nudged them aside and moved to give Semi some room. “It’s the size of a broom closet and it costs more than a regular dorm, but I can’t focus if someone else is around. I need space.”

Semi knelt to unlace his boots, still looking around. Kuroo wasn’t exaggerating about the size of the dorm. There was a small bed against the wall, a square desk crammed in the corner, and a wardrobe that was spewing clothes. There wasn’t room for anything else.

“I, uh… didn’t clean up, sorry.” Kuroo nudged a pile of dirty clothes beneath his bed. “I didn’t expect you to come over.”

“You invited me.” Semi shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the hook by the door. “Don’t you want me here?”

“Of course I do,” said Kuroo. “Honestly I was surprised you agreed to go out with me at all. I never thought you’d actually come home with me.”

“I would’ve thought you’d keep the place cleaned up anyway,” said Semi. “So it would be tidy for all those boys you bring home from the bar.”

A low flush dusted Kuroo’s cheeks. He scrubbed a hand over his face, as if trying to wipe it away. “I only do that sometimes. And even then, it’s not like I care if my dorm is clean or not. I never plan to see them again so it doesn’t matter.”

“Then why did you apologize for the mess?”

Kuroo pushed a hand through his hair, making it even worse. “Because I hope I’ll get to see you again.”

Semi wanted to smile, but fought it back. He shrugged and started popping open the buttons of his shirt. “Maybe you will, if you’re lucky.”

Kuroo’s stare zeroed in on Semi’s hands, following their progress until his shirt hung open. Kuroo swallowed and said, “You know we don’t have to, uh… I mean, if you’d rather wait-”

“I’m getting fucked tonight,” said Semi mildly, slipping out of the shirt and dropping it to the floor. “If you don’t want to, I’ll find someone else. Your choice.”

Kuroo’s eyes simmered into liquid gold. He crossed the small room in two strides and cupped the back of Semi’s head, pulling him into a searing kiss. He wasn’t as rough as Semi had expected, but he wasn’t gentle, either. It was a perfect blend, a smooth slide of tongue peppered by a scrape of teeth. 

Cool fingers found their way beneath Semi’s undershirt, and he raised his arms so Kuroo could whisk it over his head. Kuroo dipped back down for Semi’s mouth, and Semi tugged at the front of Kuroo’s pants, working them open and plunging a hand inside. 

Kuroo bit down on Semi’s lip carefully, breathing a moan into his mouth as Semi gripped him.

“You sure about this?” said Kuroo, pulling back just enough to look at him through hazy eyes. “I think you could do so much better.”

Semi snorted a laugh and tugged at the button of his own slacks. “Maybe I have low standards.”

Kuroo grinned as Semi kicked his pants off. “It all makes sense now.”

“Shut up and strip.”

Kuroo did as he was told, shoving his pants down and pointing to the desk when Semi asked where to find the lube. Semi picked through the contents of the drawer, and when he turned back, Kuroo was patiently waiting, completely nude.

Semi was pleased by the view. He let his eyes linger, then nodded toward the bed. “Sit.”

Kuroo did so immediately, watching Semi through slightly-lidded eyes. His mouth was open, just barely, and Semi leaned down to kiss him. He dripped lube over his fingers as he did so, reaching back to prod at himself. He hissed against Kuroo’s mouth as he pressed inside, and Kuroo’s hands came up to curl around his waist.

“I can do that,” said Kuroo. Now that he was sitting, it was his turn to look up at Semi, head tilted back at an extreme angle, pupils blown wide. “I don’t mind. I like it.”

Semi shook his head. “I’ll do it myself. Just… touch me or something.”

Kuroo did so immediately, long fingers curling around Semi’s length, stroking smoothly up to the head and back down. Semi groaned, and folded forward to find Kuroo’s mouth again.

It didn’t take long. Semi was eager, and the drag of Kuroo’s hand relaxed him. He stretched himself open for a few minutes, and slipped his fingers out with a slight wince. He glanced down at his hand, dripping with lube.

Kuroo grabbed the edge of the sheets and offered them to Semi, who wiped his hand off with a wry grin. He reached for the condom he’d tossed aside, but Kuroo snatched it up first, ripping the foil open and rolling it on, eyes never straying from Semi.

Semi pumped himself slowly, pleased with the way Kuroo’s eyes followed his hand. He slid one knee onto the bed and then the other, caging Kuroo between his thighs, holding himself up on his knees as he straddled him. He threaded his hands into Kuroo’s hair, which was softer than he’d expected, and curled his fingers into a firm grip as he sank down.

Semi bit his lip as he descended. The stretch burned, but just barely. It wasn’t enough for him to stop, and when he was completely seated in Kuroo’s lap, he released a long, satisfied sigh.

Kuroo made a sound that was almost a whine, staring up at him with a slack jaw. Semi tightened his grip in Kuroo’s hair and kissed him, catching Kuroo’s lip between his teeth. He rose up on his knees and dropped down again, Kuroo’s gasp soft against his mouth.

“ _God_ ,” said Kuroo, hands curling more tightly around Semi’s hips. “If I’d known it would be like this, I would’ve bought you a nicer dinner.”

Semi pressed a grin against Kuroo’s jaw. He pushed up and then down again, rolling his hips in a way that made Kuroo moan. “There’s always next time.” He slammed onto Kuroo so hard that both of them gasped, so he did it again, and again after that. 

His thighs burned from the effort, but he ignored the fatigue. He kept his hands in Kuroo’s hair, pulling his head back to mouth at the long line of Kuroo’s neck. He sucked at it, lightly, and felt the vibration of a moan from Kuroo’s throat.

“ _Semi_.” Kuroo’s voice was breathy, strained. His hands traveled up Semi’s back, clutching at his shoulders. “I won’t last if you keep doing that.”

“Don’t, then.” Semi teased Kuroo’s neck with his teeth, grinded down against him. “That’s the point.”

Kuroo moaned again, long and low. His hips bucked, and Semi dropped onto him with more force, the impact knocking the breath out of him. Kuroo’s nails dug into Semi’s back as he seized up, pressing his forehead against Semi’s chest, a groan sliding between his teeth as he came. 

Semi rode him through it, hips gradually slowing into slow rolls. He let his hands fall away from Kuroo’s hair to grip his shoulders instead, preparing to dismount, but fingers curled around his solid, aching length and made him go rigid.

“Don’t move,” said Kuroo, his breath a little short. His other hand slid up Semi’s stomach, fingers spreading across his chest. “I’ve got you.” He stroked Semi, slowly at first, wrist kicking into a quicker rhythm when the first breathy sound slipped between Semi’s lips. 

Semi wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and licked into his mouth, tongues twisting together as Kuroo stroked, Semi’s muscles winding tighter and tighter with each slide of his hand.

“God, you look good like this.” Kuroo purred into his ear, voice so low it made Semi shiver. “I can’t believe I have someone like you in my bed. You’re too good for me, too gorgeous, too-”

Semi buried his face against Kuroo’s neck, pressing his lips together to hold back a whine as he came across Kuroo’s fingers. Kuroo’s strokes slowed, finally stopping when Semi gave a final, oversensitive twitch. 

Semi stayed like that while he caught his breath, letting the floating, buzzing pleasure wash over him. When he finally moved, it was with a wince as Kuroo slid out of him. Semi dropped onto the edge of the bed beside him, glancing at the mess he’d sprayed across Kuroo’s stomach before glancing up to his face. Kuroo stared back, a small smile pulling at one side of his mouth.

“Any feedback?” asked Kuroo, grin growing. “Comments or concerns?”

Semi rolled his eyes. “I’ll get back to you on that. I’ll make a list.”

Kuroo huffed a laugh and stood. He grabbed a handful of sheets and wiped himself down, then peeled off the condom and discarded it in a small trash bin across the room. While he did that, Semi got up to retrieve his phone, reading through his messages with growing revulsion.

“Hey, Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think it would be cool if I stayed over?” Semi hated to ask, especially since it was their first night together, but he didn’t see a better option. “My roommate invited some old guy over and I really don’t want to know what they’re doing.”

“Probably something like we were just doing,” said Kuroo.

Semi shook his head, refusing to let that image settle into his brain.

“But yeah, you can totally stay.” Kuroo yanked the sheets off the bed and tossed them into a pile. “I have a spare set of bedding in here somewhere. I’ll let you borrow some clothes too if you want. They might be a little big on you, because you’re so short.”

Semi turned to glare at him. “I’m average height, unlike your gangly ass.”

Kuroo snorted. “Whatever makes you feel better.” He flung open his wardrobe and sifted through the mess inside, searching. 

Semi stepped up behind him, tracing a trail along Kuroo’s spine. “You sure it’s okay? If it’s weird, I’ll go. I won’t be mad about it.”

Kuroo straightened with an armful of wrinkled sheets. “I don’t think it’s weird. Do you?”

Semi frowned. “I guess not?”

Kuroo tossed the sheets onto the bed and slipped his arms around Semi’s waist, pulling him close. It was intimate but not sexual, which was surprising, considering they were both still nude. “I want you to stay. Really. I would’ve offered anyway, even if you hadn’t asked. I’m a gentleman.”

Semi raised a brow. 

“I am!” protested Kuroo. He pressed a kiss against the corner of Semi’s mouth. “It’s not like I just wanted you for one night.”

“Two nights, then?” asked Semi, mouth curling into a smirk.

Kuroo matched his grin. “Yeah, we’ll start there.” He kissed Semi properly, on the mouth and then on the cheek, before slipping past him to make the bed.

Semi folded his arms and watched, an unforeseen sense of contentment settling into his chest. He hadn’t expected he would end up here with Kuroo, and he certainly hadn’t expected he would be sleeping over.

He hadn’t expected it, but as Kuroo returned and tugged him toward the clean bed, he couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few months after the first one.
> 
> And again, thank you, Ere! ♡

Kuroo had lived in the same dorm room for his entire university career. It was his home away from home, and despite the cramped size of it, he never had any complaints.

Especially not over the past few months, because quite often he wasn’t staying there alone.

“Dinner is served!” announced Kuroo as he shouldered his way into the cramped room. There was a scatter of clothes on the floor – some of it Kuroo’s, but not all – and a bundle on the bed that stirred as Kuroo flipped on the light.

Semi slowly emerged from his nest of blankets, squinting at Kuroo. “What time is it?”

“Time for you to wake up, sunshine.”

Semi rolled his eyes but pushed himself upright, shoving a handful of sleep-mussed hair off of his forehead. One side of his face was imprinted with the wrinkles of the pillow, his eyes were only half-open, and the circles beneath his eyes were a product of exhaustion.

Kuroo thought he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He plopped onto one end of the bed and put the bag of takeout food between them. When Semi was mostly sitting upright, Kuroo pushed a cup of coffee into his hand.

“It’s decaf,” said Kuroo, as Semi squinted at the cup.

Semi frowned. “What’s the point of coffee if there’s no caffeine?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Here I was, thinking you might actually want to sleep tonight. I’m so inconsiderate.” Kuroo unknotted the takeout bag, and even though he wasn’t looking at Semi, he still felt the eye roll. He always felt it. They’d spent so much time together lately that Kuroo could usually map out Semi’s expressions before they even touched his face.

It had been a good few months.

Semi slurped a sip of coffee as Kuroo passed him a box of food.

“But seriously,” said Semi, as he stretched over to perch his coffee on the small table by Kuroo’s bed. “What time is it?”

“About seven-thirty.”

Semi paused with a bite of food halfway to his mouth. “What?”

“I said it’s-”

“I heard you. I thought you said you’d be back by six?”

Kuroo shrugged. “I had some stuff to do.”

“What kind of-”

“And besides,” said Kuroo, cutting him short, “you needed the extra sleep. You stayed up all night studying for that final.”

Semi scowled, and Kuroo was certain he would push for more information. Semi never let things go that easily.

It was a testament to how tired Semi truly was – or how hungry, maybe – that he started in on his food with no further questions.

Kuroo exhaled a breath of relief and dug into the bag for his own food.

It wasn’t that he wanted to dodge Semi’s questions, not exactly. He just didn’t want to tell him about this yet. He’d crafted an elaborate cover story on the way back, just in case Semi insisted on an explanation for the lost time, but Kuroo preferred not to use it. He’d always been a terrible liar.

And he didn’t want to lie to Semi, even if his intentions were good.

When Semi finished his dinner, he pushed the empty box at Kuroo and curled back beneath the blankets. His toes nudged at Kuroo’s thigh from beneath the sheets. “Move. You’re in the way.”

“This is my dorm, you know,” said Kuroo, even as he gathered up their trash and did as Semi said. “Last I checked, you have your own bed across campus.”

Semi stretched out with a content sigh, burrowing into Kuroo’s pillow. “Yeah, but I like this one better.”

“Oh?” said Kuroo with a grin. He tossed the trash into the bin and kicked off his jeans, adding them to the laundry pile. “Why’s that? Because your amazing, considerate, stunning boyfriend lives here?”

There was another eye roll. Semi’s face was buried in the pillow, but Kuroo felt it all the same.

“No,” said Semi. “Because Tendou isn’t here and it’s quieter.”

“I’m hurt,” said Kuroo. He pressed a hand over his heart in mock offense, but he was still grinning. “Here I was, thinking we had something special, and all this time you’ve been using me.”

“Shut up and get in here, it’s cold.”

It wasn’t cold at all, despite the sputter of the air vent in the corner. It was so warm outside that the heat was baking in through the curtained window, but Kuroo didn’t point that out. He peeled the sheets back, catching a quick glimpse of bare legs and a t-shirt that was definitely Kuroo’s, before crawling into the bed and curling around Semi. The heat of Semi’s skin was further proof that he wasn’t cold, but despite the heat of the room and the heat of their bodies, he pressed his back flush against Kuroo’s chest and dragged one of Kuroo’s arms across his waist.

“It’s early,” Kuroo reminded him. “If you want to get back on a normal sleeping schedule you should stay up for a couple of hours, at least.”

“Shut up, Kuroo.”

“Fine.” Kuroo kissed the back of Semi’s neck, nose nudging against soft hair. “Ruin your circadian rhythm if you want. See if I care.”

“I hate you.”

Kuroo didn’t believe him. He never did. “Sure you do.”

Semi huffed and nestled more closely against him.

A few minutes ticked by. Kuroo wasn’t tired, but he couldn’t complain about his current circumstances. He couldn’t think of a single place he’d rather be.

Well, maybe he could, but even in a different location he’d still want to be wrapped up with Semi.

“Hey, Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

Semi hesitated. Kuroo had expected him to be drifting toward sleep, but his voice was clear, as if he wasn’t even close. “Where were you, while I was sleeping?”

A low flush of panic warmed the back of Kuroo’s neck. He hoped Semi couldn’t feel the thump of his heartbeat. “Oh. I was, umm… with Bokuto. He has his last final on Friday and I was giving him a free tutoring session.”

When Kuroo had planned the excuse out in his head, it had sounded much better.

“Bokuto doesn’t like studying with you,” said Semi. “He says you make him feel stupid. He wanted me to meet up with him tomorrow.”

Kuroo had thought having his best friend and boyfriend get along would be a good thing. He hadn’t foreseen this weeks ago when he’d convinced them to hang out together.

“Right!” said Kuroo. His voice went a little higher and he tried to pull it back. “Right, he uh… he said that. But he’s really worried about his last exam so he thought having an extra study session wouldn’t hurt.” Kuroo winced even as he finished speaking. He hated lying, but he had to keep this a secret, just for a few more days until exam week was over. He’d have to talk to Bokuto first thing tomorrow to collaborate the story, in case Semi asked him any questions.

Semi sighed. He shifted, just barely, and Kuroo thought he would pull away. But Semi only settled in, his breath rising and falling beneath Kuroo’s arm, still draped across Semi’s waist.

“Wake me up at seven,” said Semi, words halfway muffled by the pillow. “I have to go back to my dorm and change before class.”

Kuroo exhaled, and it tasted of relief. He’d been certain Semi would call him out for lying. “Yeah, of course. If you really think you can sleep another twelve hours after napping all afternoon.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Kuroo smiled to himself and curled his arm closer around Semi.

He was lucky, and he knew it. He’d done nothing to deserve someone like Semi, and he’d gotten him anyway. Semi’s existence itself was a gift, and Kuroo needed to do something to repay him for sticking around, a show of gratitude for putting up with Kuroo’s antics.

A show of gratitude, but also a promise.

It would be great. Semi was amazing, and so was their relationship. Kuroo was anxious about the lying, and even more nervous about the reason for it, but everything would work out. Everything would be just fine.

  
  


Everything was not fine.

“And then he lied straight to my face,” said Semi, scowling down at his coffee. Regular, not decaf, like the one Kuroo had brought him the evening before. Decaf was basically useless… although it had been considerate for Kuroo to think about Semi’s sleeping schedule.

Or maybe he just wanted Semi to sleep as much as possible so he could keep sneaking around to do...  _ whatever _ he was doing.

“You’re being too harsh, Semi-Semi,” said Tendou. He rocked back a little further in his chair, which was balanced precariously on its back legs. Semi was waiting for him to fall; it wouldn’t be the first time he’d made a fool of himself in this particular café. “You keep saying he’s lying to you, but you just sound paranoid to me.”

“He’s the worst liar I’ve ever met,” said Semi. “If you heard him, you’d know.”

“Whatever you say, Semi-Semi.”

“And like today,” said Semi, gesturing as he spoke. “I helped Bokuto study for like two hours and I asked Kuroo if he wanted to meet up afterward and he came up with some stupid excuse about how the chemistry lab was having a crisis and he had to go help. It’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Tendou tilted his head. “Did you only ask me to meet you for coffee because your boyfriend was busy? Am I only your last resort now?”

Semi ignored that. “He’s avoiding me. I know he is, I just don’t know why. Maybe he’s…” The words floated in his mind, but he didn’t want to say them. He was afraid that if he gave voice to the possibility, that it would be true.

“Maybe he’s…?” prompted Tendou. He leaned forward and the chair slammed back onto all four legs.

Semi frowned down at the coffee cupped between his palms. “Maybe he’s seeing someone else.”

Tendou’s eyebrows went a little higher. “You really think he would do that to you?”

“No,” said Semi. Of course he didn’t think that. He didn’t want to, anyway, but he couldn’t think of any other reason Kuroo would lie to him. “I mean, I wouldn’t have thought so, before now. He doesn’t seem like that kind of guy.”

“Love has blinded you,” said Tendou sagely. “Men are all the same, Semi-Semi. You can’t trust them.”

“You literally just said I was being paranoid.”

“Right,” said Tendou. “That was before I saw  _ that _ .” He pointed out the café window and Semi turned his head.

He didn’t immediately see what Tendou meant. The café was just off campus, so in the late afternoon, flocks of students and commuters crowded the sidewalks. Semi stared blankly out the window until Tendou leaned across the table and tilted his head further to the right.

At the end of the sidewalk, Semi caught sight of Kuroo just before he disappeared around the corner.

Semi’s heart sank. Despite his suspicions, he’d still hoped he was wrong. He  _ wanted _ to be wrong. But if he’d thought Kuroo was lying before, this was undeniable proof.

“He’s not at the chemistry lab,” said Semi. He tried to keep his voice neutral, but didn’t quite hit the mark.

“He wasn’t alone, either,” said Tendou.

“I didn’t see anyone else.”

“It was hard to see him in the crowd. He was short.” Tendou gestured somewhere at the level of his chest. “Not bad looking, though. Dressed up nice.”

Semi’s heart sank lower.

“Don’t be so glum, Semi-Semi,” said Tendou. “You don’t need him. You could get anyone you wanted.”

That wasn’t comforting. Ever since he’d met Kuroo, he hadn’t  _ wanted _ anyone else.

“You know what? You’re right,” said Tendou, although Semi hadn’t said anything. Tendou stood so quickly that his chair nearly toppled from underneath him. “Come on. Hurry up.”

“What? Where are we – Let go of me. Satori, stop!”

Despite his protests, Semi found himself dragged to his feet and towed toward the door, the stares of curious customers following them out. Tendou pulled him outside onto the sidewalk and immediately started walking, his long legs picking up a pace that was difficult for Semi to match. He had no choice but to stumble along after him, because Tendou’s grip on his wrist was unrelenting.

“Stop whining, people will think I’m kidnapping you,” said Tendou, as he tugged Semi through a crosswalk, directly into oncoming traffic.

“Of course they’ll think that, it’s exactly what’s happening!” said Semi, his voice lost amid a herald of car horns.

They miraculously arrived on the other side in one piece, and Tendou finally let go. “Keep up then,” he said. “If you fall behind, I’ll fight your boyfriend on my own.”

Semi sputtered. “You’re not going to – Satori, wait!” He jogged along after him, dodging pedestrians and struggling to keep up. He didn’t want to go after Kuroo, but he also didn’t want Tendou confronting him. Semi just needed to stop him before –

“They went in there!” shouted Tendou, much too loudly. He pointed at a building across the street and dove between moving cars, barely avoiding the bumper of a speeding taxi.

“Dammit,” hissed Semi. He’d always known befriending Tendou was a bad idea. He’d been trouble from the day they met.

But at least he’d always stuck around, unlike most people.

Semi had thought maybe Kuroo would be a permanent fixture in his life, too.

He guessed he’d been stupid for letting himself believe it.

With a sigh, he crossed the street after Tendou, with a great deal more caution. The building ahead was a stack of apartments. It was nice, casual but classy, and the thought of Kuroo sneaking off here to meet up with someone else caused Semi acute emotional pain.

He’d thought they’d built something good together. Semi had been comfortable with Kuroo, more comfortable than he’d ever been with anyone. He’d told Kuroo things he’d never said to anyone else, had trusted him with even the most embarrassing parts of his past. He’d traded secrets for secrets, and trust for trust, and love for love. It had been a fair exchange, at the time. Now he felt as if he’d been robbed.

Semi wandered around the first floor for five minutes in search of Tendou, growing increasingly anxious, until his phone pinged with a text. He was unsurprised at the identity of the sender.

_ Third floor, Semi-Semi. Found him. _

Semi wanted to send back very firm instructions for Tendou to get out of that building and mind his own business, but he knew it would be a waste of time. It would be ignored. Instead, he made his way up to the third floor, because the only way to get Tendou out was to physically drag him.

Despite the disappointment and low burn of anger brewing in Semi’s gut, he didn’t want a confrontation with Kuroo. Not here, and not until Semi knew what to say. He needed time to process this, so he didn’t act rashly now and regret it later.

The same way he would regret everything he’d given Kuroo.

By the time Semi found Tendou, crouched in front of an apartment labeled “301” with his ear pressed against the door, Semi just wished he’d never gotten out of bed that morning.

“Satori, let’s go. This is stupid.”

Tendou silently shushed him. He didn’t move.

“Satori.”

“Hang on,” whispered Tendou. “I can almost hear them.”

Semi seized Tendou’s arm and yanked him away from the door. Tendou resisted, Semi pulled, and they both almost toppled into the floor.

“I’m trying to help you!” said Tendou, forgoing the whispering. “If he’s gonna sneak around behind your back, you should at least know who he’s sneaking around with!”

“I don’t care!” snapped Semi. “It doesn’t matter who he’s with. This is my problem, not yours. I’ll handle it myself.”

“You won’t handle it. You’ll just mope around and be sad.”

“That’s what normal people do!”

“Well I’m not normal,” said Tendou, “and I’m trying to help you, so just let me.”

“Satori, I said  _ stop _ .”

Tendou moved toward the door again, Semi lunged for him, and in the middle of their scuffle, the door of apartment 301 opened.

A stranger stared at the pair of them. He was short, like Tendou had said, and was dressed in a well-fitted suit. He seemed confused, and for a quick, fleeting moment, Semi thought that maybe Tendou had gotten this all wrong. Maybe Kuroo wasn’t here. Maybe he’d just happened to be walking beside this guy down the street, on his way to do something entirely chemistry-related.

But then Kuroo appeared behind him, a full head taller than the stranger.

Semi had thought his heart couldn’t sink any lower, but he’d been wrong. It flopped out of his chest and hit the floor.

Kuroo blinked at him, surprise bleeding into guilt.

Semi pushed Tendou away and took a step back. He thought about running for the elevator, but that might make things worse.

“Eita?” asked Kuroo. He still stood behind the stranger, as if using him as a shield. “What are you doing here?”

Semi couldn’t think of a single thing to say. He looked toward Tendou, who promptly replied, “We were in the neighborhood. More importantly, what are  _ you _ doing here, Kuroo-kun?”

The touch of guilt on Kuroo’s face doubled. He winced as if he’d been struck. “I, umm… I was just…” He glanced around, as if seeking an answer and failing to find it.

“Told you this was a bad idea,” said the stranger flatly. He slapped something into Kuroo’s hand and stepped past Tendou and Semi. “Send the money tomorrow. I’ll see you later.”

With that he was gone, and a pit opened in Semi’s gut.

The stranger wanted money. Kuroo wasn’t just hooking up with someone behind Semi’s back, he was  _ paying  _ them for –

Kuroo made a choking sound. “No!” he said, waving a hand in front of himself. “No, it’s not… It’s not what it looks like. I swear.” He must have read the look on Semi’s face. “He was just helping me with… Okay, not the best way to put it. He’s an old friend and he just… Fuck.” Kuroo slapped a hand over his face, which had started burning red. “I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“How’d you want him to find out, then?” asked Tendou. “What’s a  _ good _ way to tell your boyfriend you’re cheating on him?”

Kuroo snapped his head up. “I’m not cheating! Why would you think… okay, well considering what just happened, it’s… Eita, I wanted to wait until after graduation. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I’m definitely surprised,” said Semi flatly. He stared at the floor somewhere around Kuroo’s feet, because he couldn’t look directly at him.

“Eita…”

“You could’ve at least broken up with me,” said Semi. He folded his arms across his chest. “If you wanted to see someone else.”

“Of course I’m not seeing someone else!”

“Is that so?” said Tendou. “What, did you keep your eyes closed the whole time?”

“Why are you even here?” said Kuroo, exasperated. “Shouldn’t you be out with someone’s grandpa?”

Tendou’s eyes went narrow. “Don’t start judging me. At least I’ve never cheated on any of them.”

“I didn’t – Eita, can I talk to you?” said Kuroo. Tendou opened his mouth, but Kuroo added, “Alone?”

Semi wasn’t ready for this. It was inevitable, at this point, but he wanted more time to prepare.

But all the time in the world wouldn’t make it hurt any less, so when Kuroo gestured toward the inside of the apartment, Semi reluctantly went. He supposed he might as well have this conversation inside a random apartment, where Kuroo had been meeting up with a stranger and paying him money to do things Semi preferred not to think about.

“I’ll be right here, Semi-Semi,” said Tendou, just before Kuroo closed the door in his face.

Semi kept his eyes downcast and his arms folded tightly. Maybe he should let Kuroo explain his side of the story, or maybe that would make it hurt even more. Even with his suspicions, Semi had never thought it would lead to this. It didn’t seem like Kuroo at all.

“Eita?”

Semi gave a low mumble.

“Eita, look at me. Please.”

Semi didn’t want to, but he mustered up the courage to raise his head. He held Kuroo’s stare for only a flickering second before averting his eyes.

He realized only then that the apartment was completely vacant.

It was constructed of high ceilings and large windows. The kitchen off to the side had marble countertops and gleaming cabinets, and the wooden floor shone as if it had been freshly polished.

“I’m sorry I’ve been keeping it a secret,” said Kuroo. “I know you don’t like secrets, but I wanted to surprise you. It was going to be my graduation gift to you, sort of. If you don’t want it, or you’re not ready, that’s okay, too. No pressure. But a few weeks ago you mentioned getting a place and I’ve been thinking about it a lot and it just seemed right. I tried to pick out something you’d like, but if you’re not into it, I’ll get Yaku to look into something else.”

Semi had no idea what he was talking about. He understood the words individually, but when they were put together like that, none of them made sense. The only thing he picked out was, “Yaku?”

“Yeah, Yaku,” said Kuroo. “He’s a friend from high school. He does real estate now, so he’s been helping me look for an apartment.”

Semi blinked, and took another sweeping look around. It took him far too long to put the pieces together. His mind churned at a sluggish pace, but finally he said, “This is your apartment?”

The smallest hint of a smile touched Kuroo’s face, despite the worried pinch of his brow. “Maybe. If you like it.”

Semi didn’t know what was happening anymore. So Kuroo  _ wasn’t _ sleeping with Yaku? “Why does it matter if I like it?”

Kuroo didn’t immediately answer. He fiddled with something in his hand, brows tugging tight into a frown. “Well… I thought, if you do like it, then maybe… Maybe you want to live here, too. I know you said you were planning to move back home after graduation, until you could find a place, but I thought maybe you’d consider living with me instead. If you want. If you don’t it’s fine, it’s totally cool, don’t feel like I’m forcing you into anything, I just –”

“Stop talking,” said Semi. He pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to process everything Kuroo had said. “Give me a minute.”

Kuroo obediently fell silent.

Semi mentally worked his way through the twist of his thoughts, puzzling out Kuroo’s strange behavior over the past week. He’d certainly been sneaking around and lying about his whereabouts. He’d probably been with another man too, specifically Yaku. But they hadn’t been meeting up for an ongoing fling. They’d been looking for an apartment.

An apartment for Kuroo  _ and _ Semi.

Semi raised his head and said, uncertainly, “You want me to live with you?”

“Of course I do,” said Kuroo. He took a small step closer. “I like having you around, all the time. I want to be with you every night, instead of just sometimes. I want to have dinner together, and complain about our jobs together, and do… basically everything together. I love you, Eita.”

Semi wondered if he was hallucinating. He’d gone from broken-hearted to lovestruck so fast that it made him dizzy. “You mean that?”

“Yeah, I mean it.” Kuroo held out a hand, palm-up. A pair of matching keys rested in his palm. “I was going to take you to a nice dinner with candles and ask you then. I’ll still take you out, but since the surprise is ruined already… do you want to?”

Semi looked at the keys, and then at Kuroo, and then at the apartment. He was at a loss. This was the last thing he’d been expecting, and he couldn’t scrape together a response. But the answer was obvious, and he nodded, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Really?” said Kuroo.

“Yeah, really,” mumbled Semi. His face was scalding.

He still couldn’t make himself look at Kuroo, so it was a surprise when a pair of long arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in. Semi didn’t resist. He propped his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder and looped his arms around a lean waist, relief leaving him with a feeling of weightlessness.

“Thank you,” said Kuroo. The words were warm, spoken against Semi’s hair.

“For what? I didn’t do anything.”

“For being with me,” said Kuroo. “For giving me a chance, when we first met.”

Semi flushed harder. “Stop it.”

“For helping me with my thesis research, even though you hate science,” said Kuroo. “And for bringing me dinner when I stay at the lab too late.”

Semi buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder. “I said stop.”

Kuroo didn’t stop, but his voice dipped lower. “And for being my favorite person.” He pulled back, and Semi wished he hadn’t. The way Kuroo looked at him, his eyes and his smile velvet-soft, made Semi want to cover his face.

Kuroo took one of Semi’s hands in both of his. He raised it between them, gently, and pressed a kiss against his palm.

Semi made a low sound of protest and buried his face into Kuroo’s shoulder, hiding the vivid heat that burst across his cheeks. Kuroo chuckled, low and deep, and Semi felt it rumble in Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Semi’s back and held him close. “Sorry, but you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“I hate you.”

“Do you?”

Semi sighed. He grabbed a double handful of the back of Kuroo’s shirt and held him there. “No. I love you.”

Kuroo hummed and kissed the side of Semi’s head. “Did you really think I was cheating on you?”

Embarrassment swallowed Semi like a tidal wave. He winced, face still hidden in Kuroo’s shoulder. “No.”

“You’re a bad liar.”

“Not as bad as you.”

“I think that’s a healthy quality for a relationship,” said Kuroo. “We’re both bad liars.”

Semi snorted. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Are you mad at me?” asked Kuroo. “For keeping secrets?”

Semi had never been less mad at anyone in his entire life. “A little bit.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Kuroo promised.

Semi believed him. He decided that from now on, he would always believe Kuroo.

  
  


When Kuroo got confirmation that he’d passed all his final exams, he was pleased. When he stepped onto the stage at graduation, his reward for years of hard work, he was thrilled. When he got through his first round of graduate school interviews with positive results, he was ecstatic.

But two weeks after the misunderstanding with Semi, when Kuroo was standing in his own kitchen, cooking with his own cheap cookware, and Semi stepped through the door of  _ their _ apartment, Kuroo thought he’d never been happier.

“Welcome home, Eita,” said Kuroo, leaning against the counter with a grin. He flipped the spatula in his hand, fumbled it, and winced as it hit the floor.

Semi peeled off his shoes as he eyed Kuroo. “What are you doing?”

“Making dinner, obviously,” said Kuroo. He folded his arms and pretended he hadn’t just embarrassed himself. “What’re you doing?”

“Reconsidering my decision to live with you.”

“No, you’re not,” said Kuroo, his grin pulling wider. “You love me.”

Semi rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. He moved closer, eyeing the pan on the cooktop with a little too much suspicion.

Kuroo knelt to scoop the spatula out of the floor and rinsed it clean in the sink. “C’mon, Eita, don’t look at the food like that. Don’t you trust me?”

“I’ve never seen you cook before.”

“That’s because we never had a kitchen before,” said Kuroo. “I’m a great cook. I swear.”

Semi still didn’t look convinced, but that was fine. Kuroo would just have to change his mind.

Fifteen minutes later, when Semi took his first cautious bite of dinner, Kuroo thought he’d won him over.

They hadn’t gotten a table yet, so they were eating on the couch that Kuroo’s parents had donated to their new apartment. There was a tv, but it was in the corner, disconnected. There was still a lot to be done, but Kuroo didn’t mind. Having his own place, no matter how incomplete, was perfect. Especially because he was sharing it with Semi.

“It’s not terrible,” said Semi, as he picked through his plate.

“Wow, what a compliment,” said Kuroo, through a mouthful of food. “You flatter me.”

Semi flicked a glance at him, considering. “Fine,” he said after a pause. “It’s good.”

Kuroo grinned. “Thank you.”

“You can cook all the time, then,” said Semi. He settled back into the couch more comfortably. “We both know I can’t.”

“That’s fine,” said Kuroo. “Anything for you, Eita.”

Semi lowered his head and took another bite, but failed to hide the low burn across his cheeks. Kuroo had known Semi would blush. He thought it was adorable.

“So,” said Kuroo. He stretched out a leg and nudged Semi’s thigh with his toes. “How was your day?”

“This is so domestic,” said Semi. He rolled his eyes, but the blush still lingered on his face. “We’re acting like an old married couple.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“…No. My day was fine. How was yours?”

They ate dinner amid comfortable conversation, and when they’d finished, Kuroo gathered up their plates and carried them back to the kitchen.

“I need a shower,” said Semi. He propped a hip on the counter and watched Kuroo rinse off the dishes.

“Okay,” said Kuroo.

A few seconds passed. Semi hadn’t moved, and Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him in wordless question.

Semi’s jaw was set, his eyebrows cutting into a serious line. “I said I need a shower.”

“Uh… yeah, I heard you. Go ahead and take one. I’ll finish washing these later so it doesn’t use up the hot water.” Kuroo turned off the sink and wiped his hands on a nearby dishtowel.

Semi was still watching him with an almost-glare. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“What? What do you –”

Semi stepped closer, close enough to fill Kuroo’s vision with a pair of dark eyes. He yanked the dishtowel out of Kuroo’s hand and tossed it aside. “Come shower with me, genius.”

Kuroo blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh.”  _ Semi turned away and started across the room, stripping his shirt off as he went. He was slim, but strong. Kuroo had felt that lean muscle beneath his palms on many noteworthy occasions. Semi paused in the bedroom doorway with his jeans slipping down one hip. “You want to or not?”

The swiftness with which Kuroo followed was answer enough.

The apartment was certainly an upgrade from the dorms, in a number of ways. Unlike Kuroo’s room, there was now space enough to walk around and organize his possessions without having them tossed haphazardly around a closet-sized dorm. Unlike Semi’s, there was a great deal of privacy, without a nosy roommate eavesdropping every time they wanted a moment alone.

And unlike both of their old dorm rooms, which forced them to use communal bathrooms with cramped shower stalls, they now had this space all to themselves.

The bulbs over the sink were blaringly bright, but Semi left those off. He only hit the switch for the dimmer light overhead, and it curved around his body with a dusky glow as he stripped off his jeans. Kuroo hesitated just inside the bathroom, the tile floor cool against his bare feet.

“You just gonna stare?” asked Semi, his underwear hugging him as he leaned inside the shower to turn on the water.

“Why wouldn’t I?” asked Kuroo. “This is the best thing I’ve seen all day.”

Semi spared a look over his shoulder, fleetingly, before slipping into complete nudity and stepping into the shower. He pulled the sliding door shut behind him, and beyond the hazy glass, he was only a blur of pale skin.

Kuroo took his clothes off more quickly than he’d ever done in his life. He nearly tripped over his pants as he struggled to pull his feet free, and got his head caught in the collar of his shirt. Despite the struggle, he stumbled across the room to the shower, hesitating just outside the sliding door.

This wasn’t something they’d ever done. Was it impolite to just jump in? Should he knock first?

Semi yanked the glass open and gave him a look. “Just get in.”

Kuroo grinned as he followed the instruction. He always felt that he knew Semi quite well, but he sometimes forgot that Semi was just as familiar with him.

It was a normal-sized shower, with just enough room for the two of them. Compared to the accommodations they’d had before this apartment, it was luxurious. Semi pulled Kuroo closer and angled them to the side, so the heat of the water soaked into both of them. Semi’s hair was already damp. It was darker when it was wet, duskier than the usual sandy blond. Kuroo pushed a hand through it without thinking, his long fingers slipping through soft strands. One of Semi’s hands slipped over Kuroo’s waist, settling against the middle of his back. His hand was even warmer than the cascade of water.

“Hey,” said Semi. His mouth was warm too, grazing along the line of Kuroo’s jaw.

Kuroo swallowed. “Hey.”

Semi pressed a palm against the side of Kuroo’s face, angling it down. Water drizzled from Kuroo’s temple to his jaw, but he didn’t notice. He forgot everything else except for the slide of Semi’s lips against his.

The hand on Kuroo’s back dragged him forward, two small, shuffling steps, until Semi’s back was against the shower wall and Kuroo was caging him in. Kuroo ducked his head lower, for a better taste of Semi’s mouth, and Semi pressed up to meet him.

Kuroo kissed his way down to Semi’s neck, and blunt nails dug into his shoulders.

“This apartment was a good choice,” said Semi, a touch breathless.

Kuroo hummed an agreement, mouth against Semi’s throat. “We should shower together more often. To save water, you know. Conservation is important.”

Semi’s hands slipped lower, latching onto Kuroo’s hips and pulling him forward. Their bodies pressed together with a kiss of wet friction, and Semi’s gasp was sharp in Kuroo’s ear.

Kuroo found Semi’s mouth again, and the taste of him was warm spice and familiar intimacy.

It was a miracle that Kuroo had won Semi over. He’d been turned down twice, and he’d nearly given up.

The best decision he’d ever made was trying one more time, because if he didn’t have Semi, he wasn’t sure exactly where he would have ended up. It certainly wouldn’t have been in that apartment, in that shower, with a man as perfect as Semi Eita.

Kuroo reached between them, gathered them both in the curl of his long fingers. Semi sucked in a breath and arched against him, and Kuroo kissed him more deeply, their tongues tangling. Kuroo stroked them firmly, slow at first, but quicker when the twitch of Semi’s hips became urgent.

Kuroo pulled back to look at him, one forearm pressed against the shower wall for support, framing Semi’s head. “I’m so lucky, you know that?” said Kuroo, a touch of strain in his voice. “I mean just  _ look _ at you.”

Semi peered up at him, eyes dark, pupils blown. His hair was a wet mess, and his usual flush was worse from the hot water. “Shut up, Tetsurou.” His voice was breathy, a little desperate.

Kuroo twisted his wrist and Semi’s back arched, his lips parting in a silent gasp.

“I just want you to know,” said Kuroo. He kept his hand moving, his thumb grazing over Semi in a way that made him shiver. “How lucky I am. And how perfect you are. And that I…”

Kuroo had planned to say something else. Something sappy, probably, that would make Semi blush even more. But he forgot what that something was, because Semi squeezed a hand around Kuroo’s and set his own faster pace.

They came within seconds of each other, Semi pressing his face against Kuroo’s neck, Kuroo huffing a breath that sounded like  _ Eita _ . They stayed like that for a while, just existing in each other’s space, until the water began to cool.

“So much for conservation,” said Semi, when they’d vacated the shower and he was drying himself off with one of the new fluffy towels Kuroo had bought on sale. “We would’ve used less water taking separate showers.”

“Maybe so,” said Kuroo, as he scrubbed a towel over his wet hair. “Worth it.”

Semi spared him a side glance before looking away. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Worth it.”

Kuroo couldn’t stop smiling.

A short while later, when his hair had mostly dried, Kuroo found himself curled up in new sheets with Semi pressed against his side. Unlike most of their other furniture, which was donated by family or bought secondhand, they’d pooled their money together to buy a new bed. Semi insisted he’d had enough of sleeping on cheap mattresses, and though Kuroo wasn’t as picky, he hadn’t argued. Now that he’d spent a couple of weeks sleeping in a quality bed, he understood why Semi had demanded it. Kuroo had never slept better in his life.

That could have been because of the bed, or because Semi was there with him every night.

Semi rolled closer, his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. His hair was still a little damp, and it smelled like Kuroo’s shampoo. In their rush to get out of the cold shower, they’d grabbed whatever soap and shampoo was closest.

“Tetsurou?” Semi’s voice was low, blending into the dark room.

“Yeah?”

“Since you’re the new chef of the household,” said Semi, hooking a leg around one of Kuroo’s, “what’re you making for breakfast in the morning?”

Kuroo grinned and pressed a kiss against Semi’s temple. “Whatever you want.”

Semi huffed a breath through his nose. “I can’t believe we’ve had takeout for the past two weeks when you could’ve been cooking.”

“We’ve been busy,” said Kuroo. “I’ll make it up to you, though. Trust me.”

Semi flung an arm across Kuroo’s waist. “Sure, whatever.”

A few minutes passed, sluggishly in the comfort of darkness. Only a low glow came from beyond the curtained window. The sound of traffic was present, but distant.

“Eita?” said Kuroo, the name a low whisper.

A second ticked by, then two. Kuroo thought Semi must have fallen asleep.

Then there was a quiet, “What?”

Kuroo curled an arm around Semi’s shoulders. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Kuroo grinned and settled in, perfectly at peace. He hoped to end every night this way, as long as they lived in this apartment and even after, when they moved somewhere else.

Just before Kuroo dozed off, when he was only a breath away from sleep, Semi whispered back.

“I love you too, Tetsurou.” 

  
  



End file.
